


Tumblr Headcanons & Not!Fics

by Inell



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Headcanon, M/M, Not!Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-11 13:42:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 23
Words: 15,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11715564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inell/pseuds/Inell
Summary: This fic includes various headcanons & not!fics I've posted to Tumblr. Check Chapter titles for ship/characters!





	1. Derek/Stiles

The summer after graduation, Stiles feels restless. He’s planning to go to college & has a goal to join the FBI, but there’s just something that makes him wonder if that’s really what he wants anymore.

After his relationship with Lydia quickly fizzles, both of them realizing they are the best of friends but the chance at something more just isn’t in the cards for them, he decides he needs a break from Beacon Hills.

There’s a postcard from Jackson Hole in his underwear drawer that he received two days after graduating. It just says ‘Congratulations’ but he knows who sent it. It’s the first postcard with writing on it other than his name and address, but it’s the same postmark as the last two cards.

He takes his keys back from Scott, packs up Roscoe, and heads off to Wyoming for a road trip to ‘find himself’, is what he tells everyone else, but it’s to find someone else. He meanders on his way there, stopping in Portland to buy some doughnuts from that place he saw on Food Network, and stopping to take photographs of waterfalls that he spams his pack with. Liam always responds with warnings not to buy any barrels, like real life is a Bugs Bunny cartoon or something.

When he pulls into Jackson Hole, he sees that it’s a bit of a tourist trap with a lot of expensive as shit places to eat and shop, and it doesn’t seem like the kind of place someone wanting to get away from the world would choose as home for three months in a row. He finds a local restaurant that isn’t swarming with tourists talking about Yellowstone in exaggerated accents that hurt his ears, and he orders pancakes and coffee.

He’s halfway done with his meal when Derek slides into the booth opposite him. Stiles looks at him, taking in all of the changes and noticing the things that are the same, and he can’t help grinning before making a joke about Derek settling down in Jackson’s hole sounding like a porn movie or something. Derek actually laughs, eyes crinkling up, and the restlessness that Stiles’ felt for months, maybe longer, finally begins to calm down.

Derek tells him he’s working at a ranch near the Tetons, a place owned by a sanctuary pack that takes in strays, and he invites Stiles back with him. They stay up all night talking, sleeping outside on the porch of Derek’s little cabin, looking at the stars and the moon and just not stopping until they drift closer and share their first kiss.


	2. Danny/Stiles

Danny has a crush on Stiles that starts in sixth grade, when Stiles is a mouthy little ass who trash talks a bully that’s calling Danny’s name. He never tells anyone about the crush, especially when it lingers all through high school.

Danny actually went to a different school for his last year and a half of high school because graduating required him to be alive, and that wasn’t looking too likely at BHHS. That helps him get over that pesky crush. Or so he thinks.

They run into each other in DC. Danny’s got a full ride to Georgetown, and he’s rooming with Jackson, who has actually maintained an on-line friendship with Stiles that he only admits after they’re moved into the dorm. That tenuous friendship leads to an awkward get together at a bar near Stiles’ dorm, where Danny finds out that, yeah, the crush? Still there.

Jackson teases him  _terribly_  about it now that his head’s out of his own ass & he’s not so selfish he completely fails to realize Danny’s into Stiles. Of course, Jackson also takes it upon himself to play matchmaker, which is both hilarious and awful.

After spending an entire two semesters pining like some pathetic dweeb, Danny finally goes to Stiles’ dorm after the summer semester starts and kisses him. It only takes a moment before Stiles is returning the kiss, and they end up making out for hours. There’s also pizza delivery and talking in there, too, but the making out is the best part.


	3. Scott/Stiles

Scott almost fails his late afternoon English Comp I class freshman year because that’s the best time to Skype with Stiles. Being several time zones apart makes it tough to stay in touch, but they still talk every night.

The fact that Scott doesn’t care that he almost fails when the alternative is  _not_  seeing Stiles every night is his realization that maybe there’s more to his feelings for Stiles than he’s ever realized.

When Stiles comes home from DC for Christmas break, Scott meets him at the airport, waving a sign covered in glitter that Malia and Liam made, and he drops it as soon as he sees Stiles because he has to hug him.

They stand in the airport hugging for a solid ten minutes, not saying anything, just holding each other and breathing in the scent that isn’t possible to share via Skype. When they pull apart finally, Scott just looks into Stiles’ eyes, and Stiles’ flashes that crooked little smile of his, and Scott grins because they’ve just said everything they need without uttering a word.

Stiles kisses Scott first. As soon as they leave the airport, he pushes him against the Jeep and gives him one of those kisses that Scott’s seen in movies but never really thought were real. It’s a kiss that promises him a lifetime, and Scott returns it eagerly, knowing it’s just the first of many.


	4. Allison/Scott/Stiles

It doesn’t actually start until after the nogitsune. Allison nearly dies, and Stiles blames himself, and they become closer after that. It starts with Stiles and Allison, not Allison and Scott. Though Scott and Allison happened first.

They try to keep it a secret, at first. Not wanting anyone to know. But Stiles can’t keep secrets from Scott, and Allison doesn’t like making him have to choose. Somehow, that results in them hanging out with Scott a lot, maybe trying to make amends in their own way.

That’s when things gradually become Stiles Allison Scott. There’s a video game marathon, Allison kicking both their asses, Stiles pouting, and Scott laughing. Then Scott’s kissing the sulk off Stiles’ lips, and Allison’s crawling between them.

It’s not perfect or easy, but they make sense in a way that makes them all happy. It’s not just a phase, like their parents seem to think, and time will prove that because they know they’re forever.


	5. Allison/Stiles/Kira

Allison & Kira become friends senior year. Stiles jokingly calls them the Scott’s Exes Club, and they actually let him live. Only because they force him to start jogging with them every morning because they know how the whole Theo bullshit sort of dented his friendship with Scott. He might not be an ex, but they like being able to distract him.

Jogging becomes movie nights becomes comic book discussion groups becomes introducing Allison to cosplay and attending a con together. Senior year passes quickly, and they all sort of unofficially decide to apply for the same schools.

Allison and Stiles both talk about law enforcement, debating the merits of FBI versus police. Kira wants to be a history teacher, has since she was little and attended one of her dad’s classes. They decide on GWU with Scott’s dad’s help, and they end up rooming together thanks to some illegal activity from Danny, who demands something from Stiles that never gets discussed, but the girls totally like to guess all kinds of illicit possibilities.

Allison and Kira are the first ones to kiss, during something as cliche as a sleepover, and it’s experimental, at first, because they’ve never really thought about their sexuality before, and then it’s no experimental, and they tell Stiles because he’s part of them. And Allison notices the way he looks sad for a moment before forcing a smile and telling them he’s happy for them, and Kira notices the way he sort of starts to pull away, like they won’t want him around anymore.

They talk a lot about their relationship and Stiles and relationships in general and the future. They don’t say anything to him, though. Not until they’re driving cross country to go to DC for freshman year, and Allison gets them a hotel room that only has one king bed. Stiles isn’t really someone who believes words so much, always reading more into things and being slightly paranoid in a way that makes Mad Eye Moody look naive, so they show him, instead.

Stiles is hesitant, at first, uncertain and worried. But they talk as they touch his face, his hands, his lips, and he starts to believe them between the kisses and whispered admissions they make. And in the middle of the night, when they’re lying under damp sheets, sweat cooling on their bodies, Stiles softly makes his own confessions.


	6. Jordan/Stiles

When Stiles is thirty-three, his dad decides to retire. That decision is helped along by a rogue hunter with itchy fingers who doesn’t care if the werewolf loving guy is a sheriff or not. His dad’s left with a limp, but he’s alive, and he’s got Big Plans to go into some supernatural detective thing with Chris Argent, who has been hanging around his dad & Melissa in ways that Stiles  _does not want to think about_ , thank you very much.

Still, it’s a good time for Stiles to come back home. He’s been working for a behavioral analysis unit for the FBI for nearly ten years by this point, and he’s seen enough to let him know that humans are more monsterish than the actual monsters a lot of the time. He’s just tired of always traveling and not even owning an apartment because he’s never in one place long enough to bother renting.

Instead of leaving the FBI, he requests a reassignment, and he pulls some strings & calls in some favors until he’s assigned his own task force to operate out of Beacon Hills, in conjunction with the sheriff’s department. It’s going to focus more on the supernatural stuff, possibly as a way to ensure that his dad doesn’t get his ass in trouble working some case he shouldn’t, but, obviously, the FBI doesn’t know about the supernatural, so Stiles makes sure to only recruit people “in the know” who can keep a secret for his task force.

Jordan’s the new sheriff, easily elected after Stiles’ dad retires, and Stiles has to work pretty closely with him. They’re both older now, have quite a lot in common considering their different backgrounds, and there might be a little (or a lot) flirting and testing for interest as they meet about different cases.

The flirting sort of leads to dinner at a diner, which leads to a movie, which leads to making out in the back row like a couple of horny teenagers, which leads to Stiles staying overnight at Jordan’s place.

It just sort of keeps happening after that first time. There are dinners, movies, making out, and sleepovers. Sometimes, there’s TV marathons to distract from cases or hiking in the preserve because Jordan likes to get Stiles sweaty and out of breath in not so fun ways, too.

Eventually, they realize it’s been a couple of years, that Stiles has basically moved in, and that they can’t remember the last night either of them slept alone. 


	7. Chris/Stiles/Derek

Stiles and Derek drift together when Stiles is twenty-one, a senior at GWU, planning his future with the FBI. Derek’s in a really good place mentally, and they’ve stayed in touch over the years despite not seeing each other since Mexico, all those years ago.

Derek comes to DC for Christmas, and Stiles throws him a surprise birthday party with a lot of the people he’s talked about over the years since no one Derek knows is actually in DC. Derek ends up just sort of staying in DC, and he sleeps on an air mattress in Stiles’ bedroom in the townhouse he shares with five other students. Rent in DC is ridiculous, but roommates make it affordable.

The air mattress is only used for a week and a half before their relationship is changing, becoming less platonic and more romantic, and then there’s sharing a bed for a couple of months before they even go all the way. Both taking it slow, neither in a hurry, realizing this is maybe where and when things for them were supposed to happen.

Chris doesn’t enter the picture until Stiles has finished at Quantico, and he’s got his first assignment. Hand picked for a BAU by a senior agent impressed with his performance in training, he’s given orders to move to Seattle. Derek goes with him. They’re in town for about a month before they get a text from Chris, asking for a place to stay while he’s hunting a succubus.

Chris stays nearly a week. There’s some tension, but not much, and it’s a confusing sort of tension because Stiles is looking at Chris in a way he knows should make him feel guilty but doesn’t, and Derek notices, but that’s because he’s also looking.

The next time it happens is a few months later. Chris is looking for some omega that’s killed a couple of people. He stays a week this time, and Stiles flirts with him. He and Derek have already talked about it, clearing the air after that first visit because their relationship is important to them and communication is key. Chris is surprised but Derek confirms he’s definitely interested.

It’s the third time that Chris comes to Seattle, not even a month after the omega, his excuse rather weak and not entirely believable, that things escalate. There’s kissing that first night, some blunt conversations and negotiations, some boundaries set (Chris isn’t looking for romance or anything serious, Stiles and Derek are open to a casual third whenever he’s in town), and some more kissing.

The fourth time Chris comes to Seattle, it’s just to spend a week with them because he’s been on the road for a couple of months, and he’s missed waking up in their bed.


	8. Chris/Stiles

The summer after his freshman year at GWU, Stiles comes home to Beacon Hills, and he doesn’t really feel like he fits anymore. He’s stayed in touch with his pack, of course, but he’s managed a year on his own across the country, and he can’t just fall back into old routines like he’s still in high school.

He ends up hanging out with Chris Argent more than the younger members of his pack. Chris is annoyed at him being constantly underfoot until he finally snaps and starts giving Stiles jobs to do for him. He’s a freelance hunter now, covering the PNW, and there’s research and stuff to occupy Stiles’ downtime.

Somewhere along the way, Stiles starts to notice things about Chris that he’s never paid much attention to. Sure, he’d teased Allison before about her dad being a total DILF, but that had been in conjunction with Lydia, the two of them tag teaming to make Allison gag and laugh. But it’s true. Chris is mature and hot and has this uncanny way of making Stiles feel safe.

When Stiles gives in to impulse one night and kisses Chris, he gets shoved away while Chris just stares at him. There’s some cursing and ‘what the fuck do you think you’re doing, kid?’ and then Chris is shoving him against a table and kissing him back.

The sex is amazing. The after sex is just as good. And the times without any sex are damn special, too. The age difference worries his dad, but neither of them is talking marriage or forever. In the world they live in, forever could just mean tomorrow, though, and they enjoy what they’ve got between them. It makes them happy, and it feels right.

In August, Chris drives him back to DC for sophomore year, and he ends up renting a place in Virginia, close enough to see each other whenever they want, but not in the middle of congestion and tons of people, and he starts freelancing in the area. Stiles helps him do research and goes on some of the hunts with him.

At some point, Stiles moves in and starts commuting to campus.


	9. Allison/Lydia

Allison and AIden both barely survive the encounters with the oni and Nogitsune. When it’s all finished, and the pack can catch its breath, Lydia realizes that the loss that would devastate her the most would be Allison, not Aiden.

Obviously, this spurs her into a lot of self-reflection and research because she knows about different sexualities, but she’s never actually  _felt_  anything for anyone but men. Sure, there’d been a sort of potential hate sex vibe with Cora that she knows would have been acted on if Cora had stayed around longer, and she might have felt something similar with post-wolf Erica, but that’s just sex. The feelings she’s got for Allison are a lot more than that.

Allison is a smart girl, and she realizes that something’s on Lydia’s mind, especially after catching her watching her like she’s a new math problem that Lydia can’t quite solve. It doesn’t even enter her mind that Lydia’s questioning her sexuality, though. Allison’s know she’s bisexual since she was eleven and got a really big crush on a girl in her class. Her mom had been awesome, explaining that people feel different things for different people, and that no one should judge love or attraction. Thinking about it makes her miss her mom. The pre-Beacon Hills crazy hunter Mom that made her feel loved and protected. She wishes that Mom had been able to accept werewolves as easily as Allison being bi since she’d still be alive if she had.

When Lydia invites Allison over a few weeks after everything has quieted down post-Nogitsune, Allison assumes it’s going to be a girl’s night. Instead, Lydia’s catered a meal, and there’s candlelight, and it’s totally a seduction attempt out of some movie. Allison’s not really into big gestures like that, though, so she ends up deciding to test her theory by kissing Lydia before dinner is even served.

They end up making out on the table, breaking a plate and knocking a candlestick over, which causes a scorch mark on the table that Lydia conveniently covers with a nice vase of flowers before her mom gets home.

That Monday, they show up to school with their heads held high, their fingers entwined, and matching hickies on their necks. Stiles actually musters a real smile, the first since the Nogitsune drama, and he waves his hand out, getting passed a twenty by Scott  _and_ Isaac. Of course, Lydia notices this, and with a well aimed eyebrow arch, she gets to take Allison on a nice date with the $40 that Stiles gives her for being crass enough to bet on her love life.


	10. Chris/Melissa/Sheriff

Sheriff and Melissa have always sort of had this really great friendship that grew stronger during Claudia’s illness and Melissa’s divorce from Rafe. Despite their children’s best efforts from age thirteen forward, it never was anything more than platonic, though.

Chris and Sheriff became grudging allies and eventually friends due to all the supernatural bullshit in Beacon Hills. They both know what it’s like to lose a wife, and they share glasses of Jim Beam a few nights a month in order to cope with their kids and the craziness around them.

Canon happens. Chris loses pretty much everything hopeful in his life, but he keeps on keeping on. The thing with Melissa is unexpected, and he’s not entirely sure that he’s ready for anything like that or that it’s not just one of euphoric situations causing lust because they survived yet more supernatural bullshit. But it’s a good kiss, and he’s lonely, and Melissa’s an attractive woman who isn’t scared to go after what she wants.

Things continue as they have been, only Sheriff’s feeling kind of jealous. The thing is, he’s not really sure which one he’s jealous of. One night, over a glass of fine Kentucky straight bourbon whiskey, he decides to find out. He kisses Chris in the middle of a story about his latest hunt up to Eugene, and Chris freezes for a moment before he’s kissing him back.

A glass of Jim Beam is wasted that night when it falls to the floor and shatters, but neither of them really care because they’re too busy getting off.

After, Sheriff feels a little guilty since he knows Chris and Melissa have something going on, and Chris isn’t feeling guilty at all. He’s more interested in Melissa’s texts asking for details after he tells her he’s just got off with another guy for the first time since high school. She doesn’t know who the guy is, but she’s definitely not jealous.

So he casually asks her to meet him at the sheriff’s, and Melissa’s a brilliant woman, so she puts two and two together and gets threesome real easily. Needless to say, Sheriff is exhausted at the end of the night when both Melissa and Chris are finished with him, but he also can’t wait until the next time.


	11. Jackson/Stiles/Jordan

Jackson comes back to Beacon Hills the June after his would be graduation date. He’s eighteen now, has his own trust fund and no need to constantly please his father to avoid being thrown out, and Beacon Hills is home, in a weird sort of way.

When he gets there, he finds out everything’s that happened while he’s been in London. Because he’s still an asshole, albeit a more mature one now, he has a fancy card printed up with Stiles’ name on it that says ‘Vice President of the Possessed by Evil and Only Got Blood on my Hands Club’, and then he has to get one for himself because he wants to make sure Stiles knows Jackson’s president.

Stiles actually laughs his ass off when presented with the card, and Jackson really resents the fact that he finds said laughing attractive. This is Stiles, after all. The annoying nerd who chose McCall over Jackson (like there’s ever been any comparison there!) in third grade and thus ended their four year friendship over a game of Red Rover.

It turns out that Stiles has been a busy boy while Jackson’s been overseas. There’s this Malia chick, and then Lydia, which Jackson just doesn’t even want to think about, thank you very much, and now there’s some old geezer hanging around and trying to flirt with him. Sure, the old guy looks damn hot in his deputy uniform, but Malia tells Jackson that Parrish actually also sort of dated Lydia, so it just feels weird to think of him as hot. Besides, Jackson has decided he wants Stiles, and he doesn’t want to deal with competition because that’s so middle school dramatics.

Parrish is a hellhound, of all things, which makes Jackson really want to indulge in some dog jokes, but that would just encourage Stiles, who doesn’t seem to grasp that dog and wolf are not the same regardless of the fact they’re both part of a closely-related species. It turns out that Parrish–call him Jordan, asshole, it’s his name–is also competitive, but he’s mastered this ‘aw shucks, ma’am, I’m just a good ol’ boy here to help you out’ persona that totally covers up his smugness and triumphant smirks whenever he ‘wins’ a round.

Not that Jackson lets him win often. Of course not. He’s Jackson Whittemore, and he was best friends with Stiles Stilinski when they were four years old and met at the playground when Jackson’s nanny struck up a conversation with Claudia. Even when Jackson declared Stiles as his most hated enemy and went out of his way to provoke him and bully him whenever Stiles failed to give him enough attention, he still studied him and knows more about him than he cares to admit.

In the end, Stiles is the winner in their little competition when he calls them over while his dad’s out of town, and Jordan and Jackson arrive to find him wearing a pair of loose sweatpants and nothing else with a wicked smile on his lips as he declares himself the victor and proceeds to collect his prizes. Multiple times. In multiple positions.

Jackson and Jordan create a truce when it becomes evident that neither one of them would be able to keep up with Stiles but, together, they should have no trouble satisfying him.


	12. Allison/Stiles/Jackson

Allison and Stiles become really good friends after the nogitsune. They end up going to the same college, and they’re both taking criminal justice. Allison wants to join the police force, and Stiles has dreams of the FBI. They end up sharing an apartment their sophomore year because dorm life sucks, and they spend a lot of time together. There’s definitely some mutually pining on both parts, but neither one is really at a point where they’re willing to risk what they have currently for what they might have that isn’t even guaranteed.

They both try dating other people, but none of the relationships really lasts more than a few dates. Eventually, they both sort of stop even trying because they know they’re happier with each other even if it’s not romantic or sexual.

After Stiles finishes Quantico, he gets assigned to a BAU in Baltimore. Allison’s been sort of waiting to determine what she’s going to do post-graduation until Stiles gets assigned, though she doesn’t necessarily admit even to herself that wanting to stay with him is the reason for her continuing to work and save money instead of applying to different police departments.

When Allison tells Stiles she’s got an interview with the Baltimore PD, it’s too far gone for either of them to keep acting like they’re just friends anymore. There’s a long talk, a few tears, a lot of hugging, and some kissing, but nothing more than just kissing. Not yet. That waits for a few days, until they have an official date, with Stiles picking her up at the door with flowers and every cheesy cliche he can think of to make her grin and smack his arm.

They get a place in Baltimore that’s near the station where Allison is hired. Stiles has to travel with his job, but they’re not bothered by being apart for a few days here and there. They Facetime and use Skype and are always texting when they get a chance, so it’s mostly nights when the absence is noticed. That’s one reason they talk about possibly finding a third, something they’ve been open and honest about from the start, since they’re both bisexual, and neither one is necessarily that strict in terms of their definition of relationship guidelines.

They’ve been in Baltimore for about six months when Allison gets hurt during an altercation with a meth addict. It’s just some bumps and bruises, but there’s a cut on her forehead that her partner insists she has medical take a look at, so she ends up in the ED waiting for clearance. When her doctor turns out to be Jackson, she can’t really believe it. He’s in med school, it turns out, at Johns Hopkins, and he’s doing his clinical rotations at this hospital right now. He’s not actually her doctor, it turns out. Just the med student the attending had come take care of her cut before the resident takes a look. It’s awkward, but she doesn’t have much history with him, and she’s soon telling him about her job and Stiles, which seems to really surprise him.

That night, she tells Stiles about running into Jackson, and she notices that way Stiles perks up and starts asking her a ton of questions she can’t answer. She ends up laughing at him, teasing him about having a crush, and they end up making out on the sofa for a couple of hours. The next time she’s near that hospital, though, she stops in to see Jackson and invites him to dinner. They exchange numbers, and she swears that he blushes when he tells her she’s welcome to pass it along to Stiles.

Jackson does come over for dinner, and the three of them drink a little too much and spend hours talking. The dinners become a regular occurrence, one that happens even when Stiles is out of town for work. After a few months, there’s another serious talk between her and Stiles, and then they have a talk with Jackson. That night, Jackson doesn’t go back home after dinner. Instead, he sleeps over, and he eventually ends up moving in with them.

They found their third when they weren’t even looking for one.


	13. Papa (Joseph) Hale

Matias and Isabella Carrasco moved to upstate New York from Chile after they got married. They settled and formed a pack, of which Isabella was alpha. They settle on a farm in the Catskills, and they have five children: four daughters, and one son, Joseph. He’s the youngest, a first generation American with pack ties to the Carrasco and Vidal packs that pretty much share Chile between them.

  
Joseph grows up being the baby, often spoiled by Isabella and his four sisters. However, Matias makes sure he learns early to work hard and focus. He’s too laidback for his mother to make plans for him to become her left hand, that task falling to his sister, Lilith, but she thinks he might make a good right hand for someone because of his pleasant temperament and relaxed nature. He’s gifted with an easy charm that works on even the rudest people, so she allows him to learn aspects of pack hierarchy that best suit him.

  
In Chile, their family is prosperous and wealthy. In American, they’re often nothing more than belittled immigrants. He grows up knowing Portuguese and Spanish, both languages mixing together in a third language that his family often speaks at home, and speaking English outside of the home. His mother is a devout Catholic, but she allows her children to find their own way to whatever faith is meant for them.  Joseph finds the differences in culture between his own family in New York compared with his friends’ backgrounds and even measured against the large pack families back in Chile to be very fascinating even from an early age.

  
When Joseph hits his teens, he starts growing faster than he can keep up. He’s a skinny beanpole when he’s thirteen, and he knows he’d be clumsy if not for his wolf instincts. He does eventually start to grow into himself, so much so that his sisters’ friends are  _very_  fond of him by the time he’s sixteen.

  
Growing up around so many females leads to comments from classmates and bullying, especially during his awkward growth spurt, but Joseph is zen about all of it. He loves his mother and his sisters, as well as the other strong women in his pack, and it’s the teasing he sometimes endures that makes him realize how ridiculous people can be.

  
Choosing a college isn’t easy. Choosing a major is. His interests in cultures and people and women’ rights lead him into the humanities, and he knows anthropology is something he’ll really enjoy. The plan is to get his PhD and teach, maybe research and write books, but he’s not sure what the future will hold so he doesn’t plan far ahead. He finally settles on Brown University because Providence is less than a five hour drive to the pack farm outside Sundown, but it’s also far enough away that he can be independent.

  
His sophomore year at Brown, he takes a required government class, and he ends up sitting next to a beta from California, Talia Hale. When they first meet, he isn’t that impressed with her driven persistence and know-it-all attitude. However, it’s nice to find another wolf, even one who is pre-law and far too serious for someone not even twenty yet, so they agree to become study buddies for the class.

  
At some point over the next year, Joseph learns that there are times when persistence is a good thing, and he teaches Talia the most enjoyable ways to relax. His natural stubbornness somehow mixes well with her drive for success, and he’s not entirely sure when he falls in love until he’s already so far gone that he knows he’s hopeless and just lucky that she feels the same way.


	14. Bobby Finstock

Bobby doesn’t really remember what names he used to go by. It’s been centuries since mortals even whispered his name, and his memory has never been that great anyway. Of course, some things stand out more than others, but he never really fit into the whole worship thing like his half-siblings anyway. He prefers being forgotten by the masses, being able to live amongst mortals and experience life in a way that keeps him engaged and  _alive_.

  
Immortality is both a blessing and a curse, though. It gets exhausting watching mortals repeat their mistakes over and over. Bobby doesn’t interfere in their lives, but he gets frustrated in ways that make returning to his homeland appealing. He travels all over the world, discovers new people and places, watches civilizations rise and fall, and he becomes accustomed to being exasperated by mortals.

  
He ends up in Beacon Hills using the name Bobby Finstock during the start of the twenty-first century. There’s an established werewolf pack there, and the magic in the air reminds him of a half-sister he’s not seen since the eighteen hundreds. He’s going to have to track her down soon, but, until then, he likes this area. It’s a good place to settle for a few decades before he’s forced to move on. The longest he can ever really stay anywhere is twenty years then people start to notice him not aging and that causes problems. An experience in Wales a few centuries ago taught him that lesson.

  
When the Hale family is killed and the magic in the air becomes tainted, Bobby considers leaving town, but he’s settled in, and he likes the persona he’s created for this time in his life. High schoolers are amusing, and he’s been bored since the forties, so this has been fun. He eventually starts becoming more extreme, curious to see if anyone ever questions him, enjoying being Finstock more than he’s enjoyed any other persona in a long time.

  
McCall and Stilinski are ridiculous. Bobby can’t believe they think they’re subtle and secretive, and they’re lucky that their classmates are used to them being weird. He likes those kids, though. Has a fondness for Stilinski’s constantly questioning of everything in the world, reminding him of his favorite half-brother who returned to their homeland so long ago that Bobby can’t remember exactly when. He’s actually suspicious that maybe his half-brother parented Stilinski, it’s not uncommon for one of their kind to impregnate a mortal after all, but he knows the kid is just a human.

  
Until he’s not.


	15. Vernon Boyd

Boyd’s gran tells him all the time that he’s been quiet since he was born. She calls him a watcher, a thinker, and it’s always a compliment when she says it. There are always people in and out of his life as he’s growing up, cousins and foster children that Gran takes in for brief amounts of time, and he knows that those kids need attention more than he does because he’s got family. It just becomes natural to sort of fade into the background, but Gran makes sure he’s never ignored.

  
School is conflicting for Boyd. He likes learning, likes being around all these new people to watch and study, but his quiet attitude is taken as him being unfriendly by the classmates who even notice him. Seeing how some kids get picked on or bullied just for being different makes him realize he’d rather  _not_  get noticed, but he doesn’t really like being alone. He thinks about making friends but it never really happens.

  
When he’s in second grade, he watches Jackson Whittemore push Scott McCall over on the playground, and he sees Stilinski practically pounce on Jackson. Last year, those two were friends, but something happened during the summer because now Jackson is always picking on Stilinski and seems to hate McCall. Boyd sees Scott trying to breathe, and he can’t just stand and watch when the kid’s having an asthma attack. He moves forward and picks up the fallen inhaler, handing it to Scott before quickly moving away before Jackson and Stilinski can turn their verbal barbs his way. He doesn’t want their attention, but he feels good when Scott murmurs a thank you and smiles.

  
He’s eleven when Alicia is kidnapped. They’re at the ice rink skating, and he has to go to the bathroom. When he comes back, she’s not where he left her. He looks everywhere, and the owner of the rink seems to realize something is wrong. His gran is called and so are the police. Stilinski’s dad is the deputy who shows up, and Boyd is surprised by how quiet and thoughtful the man is since his son is loud and weird. They tell him it’s not his fault, but Boyd knows it is. If he hadn’t left Alicia for those few minutes, she would still be here.

  
They have a funeral for Alicia after she’s been missing for two years. Gran talks about closure and needing to honor her memory, but Boyd doesn’t think Alicia is dead. He doesn’t see how he wouldn’t feel it if she were really gone. The part of his heart that’s his love for his sister is still strong, and he thinks it’d ache and be empty if she were really dead. But his mom thinks he feels guilty and can’t let Alicia go because that would mean accepting that she’s never coming back. Gran doesn’t even understand him, for once, and so he learns to keep those thoughts to himself because his family is hurting and talking about Alicia makes them sadder.

  
Learning about werewolves opens a whole new world to him. He still thinks Alicia is alive, but now there are even more things that could have been taken her away. The night Scott shows up at the rink, the night he accepts the bite from Derek, it’s a turning point in Boyd’s life. As Scott is trying to save him, from what he’s not really sure, he can’t help but remember all those years ago when he’d shyly handed Scott a dropped inhaler to save him. It’s like they’ve come full circle somehow, and Boyd can respect the effort even if he doesn’t see the bite the same way as Scott seems to see it.

  
Becoming a werewolf isn’t what Boyd expects. In many ways, it’s even better because he can feel the connection between him and his pack. It means not being alone anymore. His senses are also heightened, and Derek listens when he talks so he’s able to use his intelligence in ways he never has before. Even though it’s dangerous, he doesn’t regret accepting the bite. He just hopes that he can use his new powers to find Alicia one day.


	16. Braeden/Stiles/Derek

Stiles is thrilled to be chosen as part of an elite taskforce not even three years into his career with the FBI. The fact that it’s a  _supernatural_  task force is even better considering he’s just a human. His talent is in research, though, and that’s why he’s recruited. He knows random facts about everything and anything, has since his best friend, Scott, took the bite when he was fifteen to cure his asthma.

  
His new team is full of kick ass people, and Stiles is in awe of them all. Kira is a kitsune. Derek’s an alpha werewolf. Lydia’s a banshee. Malia is a werecoyote. Braeden and Allison are humans, but they’re also hunters, which makes them not really human. Stiles is the researcher, but he’s also the strategist. His vast knowledge of random things comes in handy when they’re dealing with surprises or unforeseen enemies.

  
Allison has become one of his best friends, and she originally offers to train him, but Stiles doesn’t really see a need so she doesn’t push. Braeden, however, doesn’t really take no for an answer. He ends up agreeing to train with her before he even realizes she’s talked him into it. She just takes it upon herself to teach him hunting tricks that they never covered in the academy. There’s something going on with her and Derek, but it’s one of those unspoken things like whatever’s going on between Malia and Kira.Still, it’s a surprise when Derek shows up to Stiles’ first training session. Braeden works Stiles over, making him sweat and ache in muscles he’s not used since Quantico, and Derek watches the entire time, providing a droll commentary with sarcasm and wit that is unexpected. Derek’s usually all gruff glaring and eyerolling, sometimes smirking and getting up into Stiles’ personal space in an attempt to be intimidating. To find out he’s not only gorgeous but also a sarcastic ass is way too much for Stiles to handle.

  
Training sessions continue. Braeden is serious, making sure he can do everything she teaches him, reminding him he’s important to the team and that he needs to keep himself safe when they’re not around to help with that. But she’s also relaxed, teasing him with too many touches and deliberate movements that become more suggestive the more they train. Derek continues to show up to every single one, always sitting and watching them intently. Eventually, he can’t just watch anymore. He ends up playing the attacker, smirking when Stiles fights him, nostrils flaring when Stiles actually manages to kick his ass. A high five with Braeden and gloating becomes a squeak as Derek pounces, pinning Stiles to the mat and staring down at him.

  
It’s Braeden’s turn to watch then. To watch as Derek kisses him, to watch them continue the battle as they kiss and touch and tug at clothes until there’s ripping fabric and bare skin, to watch as Derek sucks Stiles down and makes him moan like he’s trying out for a porn. Then she’s tossing her clothes to the side, kneeling over Stiles’ face and winking at him before she’s leaning down to join Derek sucking on him.

  
Later, after they’re covered in sweat for very different reasons than training, Derek’s licking them clean and Braeden’s playing with Stiles’ hair. They’re teasing him about being oblivious, about totally missing the seduction they’ve had plans for months, and he’s muttering at them good-naturedly, not entirely sure what the plan is. But then they ask him to go to dinner with them, to come to their place after, and his whispered ‘yes’ is caught by Derek’s mouth.


	17. Claudia Stilinski

Claudia grows up in Queens. Her great-grandparents immigrated to America and settled in New York City, and the family’s stayed in the same neighborhood ever since. Her dad works at Shea Stadium, and her mom’s a teacher. She grows up loving baseball and learning new things.

  
The term tomboy isn’t one that Claudia really likes, but it’s one used to describe her as she grows up. She likes running and getting dirty and playing sports with the boys. When someone has something to say about that, she has the bad habit of considering it a challenge and arguing with them. Her mouth gets her into trouble at school, but her parents are proud of her for standing up for herself, so she doesn’t get grounded even if she gets detention a lot.

  
When she’s in high school, her dad suffers from some form of dementia. The doctors don’t really know much about it, but he starts losing time and forgets everything except baseball. She spends hours with him talking about the Mets, and there are times when she thinks he maybe remembers taking her to all those games during her childhood. He’s gone before she graduates, and her mom doesn’t take it well.

  
With her dad dead and her mom spending more time at her aunt’s house than home due to the memories of her dad, Claudia decides to accept a scholarship she receives for a small liberal arts college in northern California. Her mom sells their apartment in Queens and moves away from New York City when Claudia starts college.

  
During her junior year in college, Claudia meets Noah Stilinski. She’s at a protest against the firing of a professor recently outed against his will, and he’s a rookie cop assigned to make sure things stay peaceful. She’s throwing a tomato at the dean’s car when Noah steps in the way and gets hit instead. He’s standing there with tomato seeds dripping down his hair and a dumbfounded expression on his face. She bursts out laughing and falls a little in love when he gives her a crooked smile before wiping the tomato off his head.

  
They get married after she graduates college, moving to the small town of Beacon Hills. Noah is hired as a deputy, and Claudia takes a job teaching third grade at the local elementary school. They’re happy and decide it’s time to expand their family. She finds out she’s pregnant after they celebrate their fourth wedding anniversary.

  
When Claudia gives birth, she names the baby after her grandfather, a good Polish name that she figures he’ll eventually hate her for choosing because kids can be so weird about their names. Her son is amazing, the best thing she’s ever done with her life, and she loves everything about him. When Noah has to work night shifts, she’ll sit with Mieczyslaw and watch Mets games, telling him about her father and growing up in Queens.

  
Mischief is the name he gives himself when he’s three, unable to pronounce the name he’s been given. It fits her son, and it’s what she starts calling him. When he starts school, he starts going by Stiles, based on their last name, but she still calls him Mischief because it’s so appropriate. He’s a lot like she was as a child, active and inquisitive and always getting into trouble, but he has a huge heart that she knows is all Noah.

  
When Mischief is nine, Claudia forgets his name.


	18. Scott/Stiles

Scott’s relationship with his dad hasn’t always been that great. Since he graduated high school, things have started to get a little better. It’s still somewhat strained but moving forward when Rafe is reassigned to the San Francisco office of the bureau. It’s only a few months before he gets put in charge of the resident agency in Eureka. That’s a lot closer to Beacon Hills than San Francisco, plus no bad traffic, so Scott thinks maybe it’ll help him and his dad with their relationship rebuilding efforts.

  
The first time Scott goes to visit his dad, he meets Agent Stilinski. Stiles is Scott’s age, a recent transfer from the Seattle office, and Scott feels the same way he did the first time he saw Allison back in high school. There are butterflies in his stomach, his palms sweat, and he can’t stop staring. Stiles is a natural flirt, and Scott…isn’t, but they get along pretty well despite that. Well enough that Stiles invites him for a burger if he doesn’t have plans to eat with his dad. And Scott did plan to have lunch with his dad, but he forgets about that when Stiles is smiling slightly and his white shirt is pulled snug around his bicep.

  
Visits to Eureka start happening every few days. His mom notices, and Scott feels slightly guilty for letting her believe that he and his dad are really focused on their relationship getting better. Sure, he sees Rafe when he visits, but he’s mostly there to see Stiles, who is becoming one of his best friends. A best friend that Scott thinks about when getting off at night, yeah, but it’s not like Scott’s going to talk about  _that_  with anyone, especially not his mom.

  
The first time Stiles shows up in Beacon Hills, Scott can’t really believe it. He’s wearing jeans that do things to his ass and thighs that should probably be illegal and his shirt shows off his shoulders and arms even better than his FBI suit. It’s not really Scott’s fault that he forgets the whole ‘best friends only’ thing when Stiles is so hot and walking around Scott’s apartment touching everything. His fingers are ridiculous, after all, and Scott’s human. Anyone into guys would have a difficult time being unaffected by casual and curious Stiles.

  
That doesn’t make it any better to get caught staring at Stiles’ ass. Instead of pretending it didn’t happen, Stiles actually calls Scott out on it. Challenges him with a wicked smirk and raised eyebrow. Scott’s not the daring type, really, but he finds himself responding to Stiles’ challenge anyway. He doesn’t back down because he  _wants_  in a way he hasn’t since…well, since Allison. And that was over six years ago.

  
The first time they kiss, it’s awkward. Scott crosses the room quickly, almost tripping on his own feet, and then he’s kissing Stiles. His lips hit cheek more than lips, and Stiles hand is on his chest. Then they try again, and it’s perfect. They pull apart, and Scott can’t stop grinning, and Stiles is teasing him, and then they’re laughing and kissing again because this is something they do now.


	19. Derek/Stiles

Stiles isn’t sure how he ended up hosting a television show on the Travel channel. No, that’s a lie. He gets the job because of his Youtube channel, and his best friend, Scott, is dating the daughter of a successful producer. Kira’s mom hires him because he’s got presence in a way he doesn’t really understand but seems to be a positive thing when it comes to television.

  
Travelling with Stiles is the most fun he can ever remember having, and the bonus of getting paid to go all over the world is unbelievable. The show’s concept is going to different places and learning about local interests, doing adventurous stuff and sometimes making a fool of himself. It all makes good show, though, so he can’t complain.

  
The only thing worth complaining about is living out of suitcases grows old pretty fast. Of course, his producer, Derek, doesn’t let him get away with complaining at all. There’s always some quip about ungrateful whiny brats or arched brows accompanied with challenges about camping out next city. Stiles has bungee jumped and done zip lines and participated in local customs and eaten local cuisine that would scare a lot of people, but he really hates sleeping outside with bugs. Camping is a good threat, which is really annoying because Derek knows it, and it just makes him unbearable.

  
They’ve worked together since the first episode was filmed three years ago. They’re now on season five, currently on location in Rio, and Stiles is more than a little in love with his producer. It’s pretty obvious to anyone who knows him, or anyone watching his show, because he talks about Derek a lot. He’s even forced Derek in front of the camera more than once, something which seems to have earned them fans, according to Scott. Stiles hasn’t really ever looked himself up on the internet, but Scott keeps him posted, and there are apparently viewers around the world who ship him and Derek.

  
Everyone seems to know how Stiles feels about Derek  _except for_  Derek. They’re actually friends, really good friends despite Derek’s smartass threats and Stiles’ sarcastic barbs, but sometimes there’s a tension that makes Stiles think maybe Derek does know, does realize. But it’s always a brief moment, never lasting long enough for him to know for sure, and then Derek will be back to calling him a brat and the tension will be gone.

  
They’ve just wrapped up a segment filming with some locals that Stiles met their first day in town. It’s Festas Juninas, and he’s enjoyed dancing and even singing a little at a bonfire his new friends invited him and the crew to attend. They have three more days in Rio, but he knows the edit will likely end with the bonfire tonight because it’s been a great celebration. He got a lot of people to talk to him, was taught how to dance the samba by a hot grandmother, and learned the lyrics to a Marisa Monte song so he could sing along. The highlight was getting Derek to actually pull off his headset and dance with him.

  
Isaac and Erica put away their equipment quickly so they can join the party, grabbing Boyd on their way. Stiles lingers at their rented van, sneaking looks at Derek and trying not to remember the feel of warm skin beneath his hands as they’d danced together. Derek catches him looking and arches a brow, asking without a word being said. Stiles stares at his mouth before shrugging a shoulder and looking back towards the crowd. When Derek doesn’t say anything, his shoulders slump slightly before he straightens them and resolves to go get drunk because they don’t have an early camera call tomorrow morning.

  
Stiles doesn’t make it two steps before there’s a hand on his shoulder, pulling him back. He stumbles from the force, falling against the van and glaring when Derek lets out a soft laugh. But then he sees the look in Derek’s eyes, sees the way his lips are curved, and he can’t help licking his own lips because it’s a charged moment, that familiar tension, only Derek isn’t walking away this time. Instead, he’s moving closer, pressing against Stiles, tilting his head and leaning forward.

  
The first press of Derek’s lips against his makes Stiles freeze. It’s like he’s forgotten how to breathe, like he can’t move for fear doing so will somehow prove this is just another dream, another fantasy. It isn’t until he feels Derek’s calloused fingertips dragging along the curve of his jaw that he realizes this is really happening. He parts his lips, finally breathing again, and he returns the kiss eagerly.

  
They end up making out in the rented van for hours, until their crew catches them and starts catcalling.


	20. Boyd/Kira/Stiles

Kira is extremely excited to be chosen as a contestant on Face/Off. When she finds out that this season is going to revolve around a team, she isn’t quite as excited. She grew up in Hollywood, her mom a successful producer and her dad a special effects wiz, and she can sometimes be shunned by other artists because they feel she’s only reached so far in her career due to her parents. She expects to get randomly assigned some jerk who underestimates her because she’s female, young, and comes from a successful lineage. Instead, she gets Stiles.

Stiles Stilinski is like a ball of energy that never seems to really stop moving. He talks about anything and everything, is always using his hands to emphasize his points, and he seems to have focus issues. However, once they get their first assignment, he has a laser-like focus and intensity that is a bit overwhelming and unlike the talkative guy she first met. He’s ridiculously talented, too. Self-taught fan of horror and superhero movies who started doing make-up and character design when he was a kid following the loss of his mom.

Stiles is also ‘smoking hot’, as Erica, the model they get for their first challenge, likes to whisper to her while she’s trying to apply the beauty make-up. It’s not that Kira hasn’t noticed, but she’s a professional and she’s also not the type to flirt and ogle every hot guy she meets. Erica has no such problem, listing all the things she’d like to do with Stiles’ long fingers and musing about his broad shoulders and her legs over them. Kira is a blushing mess by the time she finishes the make-up, something that has Stiles looking slightly concerned, but he seems to believe her when she just says she’s nervous.

For their next challenge, she chooses the models, and she makes sure to leave Erica’s bust on the shelf because she can’t stop thinking about Stiles’ hands and biceps now that they’ve been described to her in such loving detail. Instead, they end up with two men, Isaac and Boyd, both gorgeous in their own way, but not intent on flustering her at every opportunity. If anything, Isaac is preoccupied with another model, Danny, and Boyd is just quiet.

Kira and Stiles are in the top three every round. They manage to win a couple of times, too. They have amazing teamwork, complimenting each other’s skills in a way that makes the judges question whether they’ve worked together in the past. It’s the best working experience that Kira has had in her career so far, and she learns so much from Stiles while also being able to teach him tricks of the trades that her dad taught her.

Boyd has become their regular model, one that they snap up before anyone else has the opportunity. As he spends time in their chair, he begins to thaw more. He actually has a dry wit that manages to make Stiles speechless more than once, which is no easy feat. He’s also very intelligent, admitting that he does the modeling for the show because it pays well and means he can focus on his thesis easier.

It starts to become difficult for Kira when they’re down to seven teams. A little past the mid-way point, and a month into the competition. She has spent most of her waking time with Stiles, and she realizes one morning over an Eggo that she’s developing feelings for him that aren’t at all professional. It’s not even a crush, which is how she’d describe the way she’s been feeling about Boyd, but a full-on, naughty dreams and sappy daydreams kind of feelings that make her feel uncomfortable and awkward around him for the first time since they’ve met.

It’s something that becomes obvious when they start the next challenge. She’s distracted, trying to avoid being close to him, feeling guilty for letting her feelings risk their chance at winning, and also fighting butterflies that she’s never felt before because Stiles really is practically perfect for her. They have so many of the same interests, but their differences balance in a way that reminds her of her parents. If anything, they might be a little reckless and spontaneous together, but she’d prefer that to boring.

Boyd is the one who seems to figure it out. Giving her a knowing look when she’s applying their application for this week’s theme. He quietly talks her through some of her feelings, giving advice that makes a lot of sense, and she can’t help but feel like maybe her crush on him is getting worse, too. And that makes her a really awful person because she shouldn’t be developing feelings for  _two_  people, especially not in a constantly being filmed for television entertainment purposes way. She notices when Boyd’s talking that he keeps looking at Stiles, the expression on his face vaguely familiar because it’s similar to how she’s caught herself looking when she goes into a daydream about him, and she can’t stop herself from blurting out a question regarding his own interest in her teammate.

Before Boyd can respond, Stiles joins them. He attaches prosthetics to Boyd’s mouth and chest, long fingers moving gracefully in a way that is almost impossible to look away from. Boyd’s nipples are hard, and she feels sympathy with him because she’s not sure she could just sit there if Stiles was using those capable hands on her even in a professional way. Stiles catches her looking and winks at her, but he doesn’t seem to realize just how deep in the gutter her thoughts currently are residing because he seems oblivious to his own attractiveness.

When they make it to the top five, production actually gives them a day off. There’s a nice dinner set up for them, and the models join the remaining contestants for some off-camera conversation. It’s a lot of fun, and she doesn’t realize how much she needed a break until she’s got it. Some of the teams make plans to go out drinking and dancing afterwards, but she’s not really in the mood for crowds. She’s surprised when Stiles declines the invite to go out in order to remain at the hotel with her, especially since he’s been bragging about his dancing moves since they started working together. Boyd is one of the models who stays behind, hanging out with them while they talk comic books and have a Captain America streaming marathon in Kira’s room.

They’ve barely started Winter Solider when Boyd bluntly tells them that he’s attracted to both of them. She actually falls off the bed because she sits up so quickly that she loses her balance. Stiles looks just as surprised as she feels, but it’s momentary because he’s soon staring at Boyd intently, like he’s trying to figure out a puzzle or possibly determine motive. Kira gets back on the bed and shrugs when Boyd arches a brow at her. She admits her own attractions, stumbling over the words a bit because this isn’t something she’s ever done before. Not to two hot guys who make her heart race and her palms sweat.

Stiles gives her that same calculating look before he slowly smiles, his eyes practically shining as he leans towards her. It’s like looking at molten honey, she decides, staring into his eyes as he gets closer and closer. When they kiss, she curls her fingers into her palm and lets out a soft sigh she hadn’t realized she was holding back. Stiles pulls back and drags his knuckles over her cheek before he looks at Boyd and gives him a wicked grin that makes Kira’s mind go straight to the gutter.

Despite talking all the time, it seems that Stiles prefers actions when it’s something important because he doesn’t say anything at all to what she and Boyd have admitted. Instead, he kisses them, each sweep of his tongue and stroke of his hands against their skin letting them know he feels the same way. That he’s attracted. That he’s interested in more. That he’s open to exploring whatever it is developing between the three of them.

They don’t ever finish Winter Soldier.


	21. Danny/Stiles

Aloha Bay is just as beautiful and impressive as Lydia claimed. Stiles is going to have to take back everything he told her about not believing any place could be so peaceful and scenic without also costing a small fortune. This is his first real vacation since joining the Bureau seven years ago, though, so he had splurged more than he normally would, but it’s well worth the cost. The resort is amazing, his little bungalow on the beach is far enough away from the other cottages to give some privacy, and he’s looking forward to two weeks of nothing but relaxation and sun. Scott, Malia, and Lydia had bet him, after all, and he had to prove that he knew how to take a break or else he was going to be out three hundred bucks when he got back.

The first day at the resort is spent on the private beach just steps from his room. Well, not the whole day because lying around doing nothing gets really dull quickly, but he makes it nearly two hours before he’s done enough swimming and lazing around to get bored. So he showers and changes before heading to the main building where he saw various brochures for island activities. He knows there are volcanoes nearby and a couple of museums, so he’s going to find out what interests him the most so he can plan some things. He’s good with the bet parameters as long as he doesn’t log into his work email or do any case studies for the open things waiting on his return home.

As he’s gathering brochures, taking one of just about all of them because it’ll give him something to analyze when he’s back in his room, he hears someone saying his name. He looks up at the questioning uncertain tone, blinking when he finds himself staring at Danny. Danny who disappeared after the whole Nogitsune thing a dozen years ago. Danny who has aged really well, still fit and attractive with dimples that make him adorable. Danny who is staring at him in surprise, like he’s seen a ghost or something, before he’s looking Stiles over in a way that would be more appropriate for a club than a hotel lobby.

Danny gives him a lazy smile before telling him that, yes, he is definitely attractive to gay guys, providing an answer to an obnoxious question Stiles asked years ago. It’s enough to make Stiles bark out a laugh, though, and Danny just looks pleased with himself. They end up getting a drink in the hotel bar, where Stiles learns that Danny’s parents actually own Aloha Bay. Danny’s actually there on vacation, taking a break from the internet security firm he runs down in Los Angeles. When Danny mentions being in touch with Lydia, Stiles suddenly understands his friends’ intervention in his life and whining demand that he schedule a vacation at a specific time that Lydia just happened to have reserved for herself at this resort but couldn’t make after all.

Of course, when Stiles announces his suspicions to Danny, there’s a laugh and some doubt before Danny shrugs and says he owes Lydia a fruit basket because this is turning out to be a much more enjoyable vacation than he expected. Turns out, Danny’s impressed with the inches Stiles grew senior year and the muscles he’s put on working in the field. There’s a lot of flirting but nothing serious, just enough for Stiles to know Danny’s interested without any pressure to reciprocate. Stiles is also interested, though, because Danny’s the guy who got away, in some ways, not that Stiles was confident enough back in high school to ever actually make a move or try anything. Besides, Danny was only into jerks back then, and Stiles might be an asshole but he’s not a jerk.

They end up spending the day together, just walking around the resort and taking time to talk in a way they never have before. They talk about Beacon Hills and high school, about the supernatural world and all that craziness, about Jackson and Lydia and Ethan and Scott, about their own lives and past relationships. The evening ends with a walk on the beach at night, a very romantic setting, and Danny leaves Stiles at his bungalow with a promise to be there in the morning for breakfast and a hike around the island.

That goes well, and they make plans for the next day, then the next. On their third day out together, Danny admits he’d had a crush on Stiles back in school, that he’d had a thing for him back in sixth grade when Danny had been in band and Stiles had often snuck into their practice room to bang on the drums. That gives Stiles the chance to come clean about his own crush, and they share a laugh about being pining dorks before agreeing that they probably wouldn’t have ever worked out together back then anyway. Especially not with Scott and the supernatural stuff that came up, and Danny’s parents moving them back to Hawaii junior year to open the resort.

By their sixth day hanging out, they’ve gotten to know each other really well. They’re still flirting, casual touches that are becoming not so casual, but neither one has really made a definite move yet. Both cautious, in a way. But they talk about where they are in their lives now, about failed relationships and what went wrong, about the things they’ve messed up at one point or another. Stiles is the one who points out that San Francisco isn’t that far from Los Angeles, and they both travel a lot with work, so that’d be two issues they wouldn’t really have as negatives in a relationship. Danny brings up the fact that he’s got an office in San Francisco anyway, and that the city is starting to look more appealing now that he knows Stiles lives there.

When Danny walks him back to his bungalow that night, Stiles asks him to stay. Danny agrees, saying he’ll stay as long as Stiles wants him, which could very well be forever.


	22. Papa (Joseph) Hale/Stiles

Joseph Carrasco is a first generation American whose parents emigrated from South America in sixties. He grows up in the Catskills and heads to NYC after graduating high school. With aspirations of being on the stage, he gets a job as a sub usher at a Broadway theatre, then works his way to an offer to help with soundstage work on a production of Cabaret. It’s there that he meets Talia Hale, daughter of Hollywood royalty that goes back to the days of the Astors and Barrymores.

Meeting Talia changes Joseph’s life. Not only does he fall in love, but he also ends up moving out to LA and working for a studio doing stunt work. He gets the job on his own, rejecting some of the Hale family offers to help him get into the industry. When he and Talia get engaged, he chooses to take her name because she’s the next in line to run Luna Productions, the Hale’s company, and he also knows it’ll piss off her brother, Peter, who is a bit of an ass. Besides that, Joseph’s not stupid. Hale is a well-known name in Hollywood, and he isn’t needed to carry on the Carrasco name because he’s got plenty of cousins and a free-spirited sister who are doing that just fine.

Fast forward twenty-five later. He and Talia are divorced but still best friends, somehow avoiding the spotlight and paparazzi attention that seems so common around their circles. They have four beautiful children, two of whom are following in their parents’ footsteps by going into movie production and two of whom moved to Manhattan to further their education. Joseph is a well-known and award winning producer with several screenplays to his name, and he still enjoys shedding the suits to do a little stunt work to keep himself grounded.

It’s while “slumming it”, as Peter so quaintly calls Joseph’s interest in stunt work, that he meets an up and coming actor that is already receiving buzz despite only appearing in three films so far. Stiles Stilinski just has the right combination of talent, charm, humor, and attractiveness that makes him catnip for Hollywood. Joseph isn’t entirely impressed when he first sees him, listening to the kid make some sarcastic remarks and observations about his script that make Peter a contender for sainthood by comparison. But then Joseph sneaks a look at the script and can’t help agreeing with the kid.

They don’t actually meet on that film set. Joseph does his stunt work, fitting in with the crew and hanging out in a way that feels more comfortable and natural than the industry parties he’s expected to attend usually, and Stiles is one of those actors who really focuses on set. Professional and intense despite the sarcastic quips that can be overheard when the cameras aren’t rolling. He isn’t a snob like some actors, though, according to most of the crew. They like him, praising him to Joseph when he shows up for a shoot, and seemingly adopting the eighteen year old. Joseph likes the kid, at least the version of him he sees at work, which he suspects actually is Stiles and not some façade like some actors do. He catches the kid watching him sometimes, but he never approaches Joseph the way he does the other crew members.

It’s not until two years later that their paths cross again. By then, Stiles has been nominated for an Oscar, won a Golden Globe or two, and has several other awards on his resume. His career is impressive, and Joseph has to admire his manager and agent for doing a great job. There haven’t been any publicity nightmares or staged drama that often help some of the young actors’ careers, either. All Joseph has heard is praise for the young man, and he’s seen the performances to know the kid’s going to be a star.

They meet at one of Talia’s parties, celebrating Laura’s directorial debut which happens to star Stiles and Allison Argent, a member of Hollywood royalty in her own right. Derek and Cora have flown in from NYC for the occasion, and Josh has come home from Barcelona, where he’s been working as a Second Assistant Camera on a new movie. Joseph hasn’t seen all four of his kids together in a couple of years, so it’s a nice reunion, but too much of the mingling can get to him, so he works the room to avoid small talk.

Stiles is the one who approaches Joseph, complimenting him on his suit and giving off a flirty vibe that is actually surprising. The kid’s only twenty-one, the same age as Joshua, and Joseph’s not really into the casual one night stand culture. Not to say he isn’t tempted. Stiles tempts him more than anyone else he’s met since Talia, and that has him feeling more than a little shaken. He considers trying to set the kid up with Cora or Derek, since they’re closer to his age and both single, but he’s never been a meddling parent and doesn’t plan to start now. Instead, he plays off the flirting because he’s become very adept at that, and he brings up Stiles’ role in the indy film that first put him on Joseph’s radar as a potential star.

They end up talking shop for hours. Not just movies, but writing and scripts and history and travel and food in an effortless sort of way that has Joseph relaxed and comfortable. The kid has a lot of thoughts about a lot of things, and he finds himself interested in hearing them. By the time the party is ending, Joseph is a little ashamed to realize he’s started flirting and feels an attraction that hasn’t really bothered him since his divorce. Upon realizing he’s starting to give in to temptation, he makes up some excuse to end their conversation and hides because he’s nearly fifty and Stiles is twenty-one and Joseph’s not a male equivalent of a cougar, thank you very much.

Talia finds him and laughs at him, of course, because she’s evil that way. The fact that she’s been dating a younger man for two years has given her a skewed view on ages, too. Jordan Parrish is still older than Stiles Stilinski, though, and Jordan’s not the next big thing in Hollywood in a way that doesn’t need to be tarnished by publicity that would accompany Joseph asking Stiles out. The kid might be openly bisexual, but Joseph’s been in Hollywood for over two decades now, and he’s seen what the press can do to people. He’s watched talented people get broken down by the very press that built them up more often than he cares to remember.

It’s a week later that he runs into Stiles again. It’s early in the morning at a coffee shop near Joseph’s house that’s on his jogging route. He’s sweaty, shirtless, and wearing a pair of shorts that suddenly feel too skimpy when Stiles looks him over  _that_  way. It seems that Laura told Stiles about the place, mentioning their muffins, when Stiles had been sneaky at trying to get information out of her about Joseph. He admits it openly, laying all his cards on the table in a way Joseph envies, and he can’t ignore the fact that Stiles realizes that acting on the chemistry between them could mean bad press or even some lost jobs, but he doesn’t care. He remembers that movie years ago, remembers Joseph doing stunts and ‘looking fucking gorgeous, like a God or something’ before realizing stunt man Joey, as the crew call him, was actually  _the_ Joseph Hale, whose scripts are some of Stiles’ favorite movies.

After nearly three hours of talking, Joseph leaves his favorite coffee shop with a blueberry muffin, a new phone number in his contacts, and a date for dinner that evening with a beautiful young man who wants to get to know him. A young man who doesn’t give a shit about age differences, bad publicity, or strangers’ opinions. A young man that Joseph can feel in his gut, just like he felt when he met Talia all those years ago, is going to change his life.


	23. Peter/Stiles

Peter has never been a fan of camping or spending time in the outdoors unless said outdoors included a pool and a colorful cocktail in his hand. The fact that he has committed to spending months in the fucking rainforest is starting to make him question his sanity. In addition, the presence of seventeen strangers not to mention the dozen crew members is already proving to be more annoying than expected. It’s all Talia’s fault, of course. She was on the third season of this stupid program, and she made it to the top five. The family had been watching the current season during Thanksgiving, and Peter had been commenting on the stupidity of the players when she’d dared to throw down the gauntlet. “As if you could ever do any better, Peter” were the nine little words that led to him conducting a producer he met during Talia’s stint on the show and acquiring a place of his own for the newest season.

Now that he’s in the forest, he’s starting to regret his impulsive response to her casual dare. Oh, he knows he can easily win this stupid competition, but he has to wear sneakers that are already getting wet from damp grass, and there are bugs everywhere flying around. He really does hate this outdoors bullshit, but it’s required for the ridiculous program. He has spent the last three months studying episodes from every season, even his own sister’s season, and he’s figured out perfect strategies to get himself a win. It’ll require softening his normal abrasiveness and actually playing nice to ensure that people like him well enough to keep him around  _and_  to give him their votes in the end, but also be a strong enough competitor that they believe he deserves the win.

Alliances are important in this stupid game, too, so he’s immediately surveying his fellow castaways and determining the ones worthy of his alliance. Unfortunately, no one seems intelligent enough to bother speaking with, much less joining forces for several weeks. He decides to give everyone a couple of days to adjust to their new situation before he makes any final judgments, though.

Three days in, he approaches the sarcastic frat boy, as several players have dubbed him, and throws out a barb, waiting to see if the bait is, indeed, taken, or if his analysis skills are somehow faulty. Sarcastic frat boy weaves around the bait, turning it and twisting it in ways that would impress Peter if he weren’t being filmed and trying to be on his best behavior, before sending it back with bait of his own. Peter is intrigued, and that’s when he starts noticing the moles and cupid’s bow lips that make his mind drift into territory more appropriate for cable after dark than network primetime and the fingers that are long and graceful, not to mention the surprisingly broad shoulders and strong biceps that sarcastic frat boy has been hiding under flannel shirts.

It turns out that sarcastic frat boy’s name is Stiles, and he’s from northern California near where Peter grew up. It’s a small world, indeed, and that gives them something to talk about outside of the bugs, rain, and disgusting rice that is all they’ve had to eat for days. Stiles isn’t a frat boy, but he plays the part well. It’s fascinating to watch someone so young slip into the role with ease, somehow managing to have their fellow players thinking he’s their new best bro and trusting him like he isn’t a threat at all.

A waitress from Las Vegas, Erica, makes up the third member of their alliance. Stiles chose her, and Peter…well, he can’t disagree with the perfect assessment of the woman’s personality even if he’s disgruntled that Stiles slips into an easy friendship with the buxom blonde. There isn’t any jealous, of course, because Peter is too old for silly emotions like that, especially over some guy he’s met during a competition for a million dollars. Unfortunately, Stiles is completely right about Erica, and she fits their alliance perfectly, somehow skating the line between enticing the male players and befriending the female players. He’s seen other women like her in previous seasons being called names and having insinuations slung at them, but Erica manages to escape unscathed.

They’ve been there for four weeks when Erica mentions her fiancé, Boyd, who is a member of the LVPD. She’s actually a part-time student, planning to apply for a nursing program once her prerequisites are finished. Peter finds her much more likeable after hearing her talk lovingly about her fiancé. He chooses to ignore the possible reasons why that might be, though he catches Stiles smirking at him in a way that makes him narrow his eyes and bite back what would likely be a defensive remark. That would just make his behavior seem suspicious, and it would likely lead to horrible teasing from his awful family members when the footage is aired.

The tribes are combined and down to the top seven when Stiles tells Peter why he wants to win. Medical bills due to his father’s heart attack are a sympathetic maneuver, but Peter know it’s honest because Stiles hasn’t told anyone else his motives. When anyone has asked, he’s made vague comments about student loans and establishing a future for himself. The fact that Stiles only tells Peter when their camera crew is on break lets him know it’s the real reason Stiles is in the Amazon playing this ridiculous game. Compared to Peter’s reason, wanting to place higher than his obnoxious older sister, seems very petty and selfish.

They lose Erica when the tribe goes down to four. She’s on the jury, though, and she’s planning to get votes for whichever of them makes it to the final three, and, if they both somehow make it, they trust her to recruit votes however she feels appropriate. Of course, Peter knows it’ll be Stiles because he’s going to ensure the chance for victory. Not because of the sexual tension that’s been developing between them since day three or because he actually  _cares_ , but because he knows this show, knows the arcs the producers love, knows how things will go.

If Stiles ends up in the top three, he’s the best winner compared to Peter and the other two contenders. Everyone hates Gerard, but he’s been outright manipulative and stayed in so far due to puppet mastering some of the less intelligent players. Peter considered removing him from the competition early on, but he decided having someone like Gerard around would give himself a cover and let him skate through without becoming the most hated villain of their season. He’s been sneaky enough without crossing too many of the ‘no redemption’ lines the show seems to have, so he’s fortunate to have made it this far. The fourth finalist is Julia, a schoolteacher who knows how to play the game but isn’t quite at the same level as the rest of them. She hasn’t done anything outright damaging, but she’s also forgettable and hasn’t had anything happening around camp to lead to producers wanting to focus time on her. Gerard is the best choice for a final three against himself and Stiles because Julia could be a sleeper, though, so Peter sets about making certain that she’s the last one to go.

During the final vote, the jury asks their questions and grievances are aired. Gerard receives a lot of hate from people that he used, while Peter and Stiles receive questions about their gameplay. One guy calls Stiles out on the frat bro thing, but Stiles just grins and says he’d decided to just do his best to relax and enjoy the game for however long it lasted, never expecting to end up in the final three.

Peter is called out on whether anything romantic has happened between him and Stiles by Braeden, a US Marshall who almost earned his alliance before he decided he couldn’t trust her. Stiles looks very interested in his response, and Peter just smoothly replies, talking about surprising friendships and pointing out that any kind of romantic relationship would be foolish considering these extreme conditions and circumstances. He does, however, leave it open because he can’t deny his interest in Stiles beyond their game alliance. The answer seems to please Stiles based on the small smile he’s got on those ridiculous lips when Peter glances at him.

After the final vote, there are a few reshoots and some confessionals. It’s during one of these that Peter suffers from a case of spontaneous word vomit and tells the camera that he came on the show to prove something to himself as well as his family yet he’s somehow met a man that never fails to surprise him and still has intrigued all these weeks later. He basically bares his soul to the cameraman, knowing full well the producers won’t be able to resist using this footage in some attempt to put him on the spot during the live finale in a few weeks and not caring because he really is interested in seeing Stiles after the show is over.

Everyone flies out at different times once the filming is over. They’ve signed all of their necessary paperwork, know all the legal details regarding what they can say (which is basically nothing until the show is aired and the finale happens), and have strict instructions not to communicate with each other until the finale. Of course, Erica slips her number into his back pocket at the airport, and, surprisingly, Braeden gives him her card before disappearing into a crowd. Stiles steals Peter’s phone and enters his number before the flight to San Francisco is called for boarding. Peter is waiting for his flight back to Manhattan, realizing suddenly that living across the country from each other would make things rather difficult if he were to attempt to pursue a relationship with Stiles after the finale.

The following weeks are full of random texts from Stiles. Photos with sarcastic captions, thoughts about anything from the most mundane to profound, and random tidbits of personal information that hasn’t been shared previously. Neither of them gave much away in the Amazon, not when cameras were around everywhere and people were always listening. Now, Peter knows Stiles’ favorite food, the kind of cake he always wants for his birthday, what his guilty pleasure are, and a bunch of other information that has just made him like Stiles even more.

It’s bad enough that Talia actually drops by for a surprise lunch, grabbing him as he’s leaving the courtroom during recess and taking him to a quiet little bistro near his office. She tells him she’s been watching him on the show, and she knows him too well, his best friend even if they’re competitive and constantly ribbing each other. She asks if he’s been watching, telling him he  _needs_  to watch when he admits he hasn’t bothered. When she tells him that Stiles is definitely the family favorite and that all of her kids think he’s hot, he playfully growls at her and tells her to shut up. She doesn’t because she’s Talia, and he has to hear her go on about Stiles’ muscular arms and tight butt until he’s throwing croutons across the table at her.

That night, he streams the episodes of their season so far and can’t believe what he’s seeing. He knows how he feels, obviously, but he never really let his guard down enough in the forest to realize that Stiles seems to feel something, too. There had been flirting and tension, sure, but he hadn’t heard Stiles’ confessional about seeing ‘this gorgeous hunk in blue jeans glaring at the bugs like they’d evaporate if he stared hard enough’ that first day. The editing isn’t what Peter honestly expected, though he can’t say he shouldn’t have expected it. His alliance is shown as fair, smart and clever compared to Gerard’s manipulations.

There’s a scene when Erica and Stiles banter about Batman and Catwoman that he feels embarrassed to see because he’s so obviously jealous and annoyed that he can’t believe he let that get caught on camera. Stiles looks right at him and winks, saying Peter can be his Alfred because that’s the only person Batman really needs, and Peter doesn’t even remember that. Too annoyed at the way Erica had been showing off her breasts, pre-Boyd knowledge, and he can’t believe he missed Stiles’ look.

He reaches for the phone and sends a text before he can think better of it. It’s a simple text, just saying that Alfred is an old father figure and that he has no interest in Stiles ever calling him daddy because it’s not a kink he happens to share. It takes a moment for a reply, then Stiles is telling him that old doesn’t mean hot, as proven by the way Peter looks in the white vee neck t-shirt when it’s raining during the obstacle course challenge. They banter back and forth, the friendly texts becoming more suggestive and flirtatious before Stiles says he has to get up early for work so he’s sleeping and then offering to let Peter call  _him_  Daddy if he ever wants to explore kinks.

That sets the tone for the next few weeks. There are innuendos, flirting, and blatant discussions about sexual preferences. They talk about their relationship histories, what they’re looking for in a partner, and the kinks they like and don’t like. They’re very compatible all around, it turns out, and eventually their texting becomes phone calls becomes getting off to Stiles’ voice in his ear telling him how to touch himself and weaving the dirtiest images with his wicked words.

It’s during one of the phone calls when Peter finds out Stiles doesn’t live in San Francisco. He’d been staying with his dad for a week after filming, but he actually lives in Philadelphia, which is less than two hours away from Peter. He also finally finds out what Stiles actually does for a living, since he’d never really said anything about work except for past jobs in retail. Peter actually drops the phone because he’s laughing so hard when Stiles admits he’s a profiler with the FBI with a doctorate in psychology that he got before he was twenty-four.

Peter can’t wait for the live finale when everyone will likely find out that the sarcastic frat bro is actually a genius who graduated early and is nearly thirty instead of the early twenties most of them assumed. Peter included. Age hadn’t really come up previously, but he’s actually glad to hear that Stiles is closer to thirty than twenty. There’s only a sixteen year age difference between them. That’s definitely workable. Not that Peter would have let a larger age difference keep him from accepting what Stiles is offering.

The live finale is even more enjoyable than Peter expects. Their fellow castaways are even more surprised by Stiles’ profession and life than Peter had been. There are several wet eyes in the audience when Stiles admits why he wants to win, and several wet panties when Stiles tells Gerard off for being a manipulative jerk who uses people. Peter’s not wearing panties, but his would definitely be wet if he were because Stiles’ dress shirt is snug over those broad shoulders and practically caress his biceps as he makes a fist to keep from punching Gerard.

The fact that his sleeves are rolled up to show off his forearms just make it an even prettier picture. Peter isn’t the only one who thinks so. Julia laughingly describes the little fan club that Stiles had amongst the castaways after he stood up to this creep, Matt, who was one of Gerard’s puppets. Of course, the host brings up the Peter and Stiles relationship, earning several wolf whistles and some exaggerated fanning from Erica, before they play an edited version of Peter’s admission. He rolls his eyes when he sees Talia holding her heart in the audience as if this is some major step for him or something.

He’s so distracted giving his big sister ‘you’re annoying me’ looks that he fails to notice Stiles facing him until there’s a hand on his chin urging him to turn to his right. Peter does and then Stiles is kissing him. It’s just a chaste kiss, a brief press of lips against his, followed by a whisper of ‘I’m interested, too’ before there’s another kiss, this one a bit more daring, deepening when Peter responds and tangles his fingers in Stiles’ hair, holding him in place as he licks at his mouth. Erica actually pulls them apart, gloating and laughing as she reminds them that they’re live on television right now, before ruffling their hair like they’re naughty children and sitting back down.

After it’s all over and the filming is complete, Peter takes Stiles back to his hotel in Los Angeles. They don’t do anything except make out, lots of kissing and rutting around like horny teenagers, and they talk in between, no phone and no distance between them now. In the morning, Peter makes Stiles buy him breakfast because what’s the point in dating a millionaire if he doesn’t get free food out of the deal?


End file.
